One Step Closer
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: R for lang. Usagi's angry, very angry. No one's listening to her. So what's she gonna do? Well..... This is a song fic. Not for chibiusa lovers or Rei. Basic this is a everyone die fic. Not everyone dies but a few. If i get RR to continue, i will.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own Sailormoon, but I do own Apollo and Sol.  
  
I don't own the song, which is Linkin Park's One Step closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sat at the table, listening to Luna and the others, when Artemis reported that there was an attack in a park.  
  
They transformed and went to fight. Sailormoon stood there saying everything she had learned, everything she had thought was true..to a certain extent. After the battle, they ended up back at the shrine, where Rei proceeded into telling her off about some of her moves during the battle and why she, Rei, should be leader and not her.  
  
Briefly, Usagi thought it was a good idea. She was tired of being the leader, of being the princess of the moon, and tired of being alive. Being everyone's savior and light.  
  
Doesn't she have one?  
  
She was sick and tired of the way everyone was treating her, like she was some child, but in truth, she was smarter than anyone in her group, she was only ditzy because of the gravity on Earth was way different than the moon. Sometimes she wished that she had never rescued Luna, then she would've still been ignorant of everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before....  
  
~*~  
  
She was walking home with her friends, she had just bombed another test and everyone seemed to be teasing her about it.  
  
"It's ok, Usa-chan." Minako was saying, "It just means that both of us needs to study more."  
  
Usagi looks at Minako, "I hate studying." She said simply, though she wanted to add, " ' I already know everything anyway, I just fail so no one would know who I really am.' "  
  
"Listen, Usagi-baka," Rei started, "how can you be the moon princess and still act like a little kid as well as a brainless idiot? It's a damn miracle that you got into this grade without cheating."  
  
"Shut up Rei!" Usagi yells at her.  
  
"It's true," Chibiusa, the pink haired brat, chimed in, "How can you be my mother if you're failing school? And how can Mamo-chan love you if you're sooooo stupid!"  
  
Usagi stopped walking and stared at the spore angrily, " How can you be my goddamn daughter if you treat me like shit? How can you even say that if you know the damn future and know that I'll kick your pink little ass when you return you stupid little bitch?!"  
  
They stood shell shocked at what they heard coming from Usagi, their mild tempered friend.  
  
"What would any of you know about me anyway? All you know is what happened in the past! Well guess what," She continued, "You don't know shit about me!"  
  
With that she turned away from them and ran off.  
  
"Stupid Usagi!" Chibiusa huffed, "All she ever does is cry!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi ran and ran until she came to a park, where she found a bench and sat. She hated this; she hated it all! It was unfair how her life was. Why did she have to be everyone's light and savior?  
  
Why did she have to be the princess? Why did she have to be so goddamn nice all the fucking time?! It was starting to get on her damn nerves.  
  
*And that little bitch! * She thought hatefully turned Chibiusa * How the fuck did she become my daughter? Stupid little bitch doesn't know what's coming either.None of them do, not even Mamo-chan and when they find out, they're all gonna pay for it! Even Luna, the bitching cat! *  
  
It was odd how the energetic, happy, nice, Usagi's thoughts turned hateful and full of rage at her companions.  
  
~*~  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before...  
  
~*~  
  
She arrived home, by herself and got an ear full from her mother.  
  
"How can you say such awful things to your friends and your little cousin?!" Ikuko ranted at her daughter, "Chibiusa came in here crying because of you! And on top of that your friends confirmed it! I want you to go upstairs and apologies to Chibiusa! After all she's only a child and doesn't need this! Do you understand?!"  
  
Usagi glared angrily at her mother, *So, the brat has you too? Well it seems like you're going to have to go too. I can't have you around if she's here. Stupid bitch. * "Alright, I'll apologies to the brat." And with that she went upstairs.  
  
But instead of going to Chibiusa's room, she went to hers and promptly ignored everything around her.  
  
"Usagi, you should've done what your mother told you to do and apologies to Chibiusa." Luna told her charge and sat down on the windowsill. "After all, she's only a child. She doesn't know half of what she's saying, give her a break."  
  
"No."  
  
Luna did a double take before scowling at her princess. "What?!"  
  
Usagi gave Luna a hard cold stare, "I said no. I will not apologies for anything that I have said today. If the brat doesn't learn to keep her mouth shut then I'll do it for her. She doesn't even deserve to live at all and I hate her. In fact.." She picked up the squirming cat and tossed the cat out the window, "I don't want you to ever come back! You've been nothing but a curse since you and that brat ever came here!" Then she shut her window tightly before going to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi awoke on time and got to school on time. Everyone started talking about because it was the first time they had seen her before the bell ranged.  
  
Usagi didn't see why they were so excited about it. She had done her homework the night before and looked through her book bag to find it when Haruna-sensei came by,  
  
"I'm not even going to ask, Usagi. Just that you'll have detention this afternoon."  
  
"But-..."  
  
"No buts, young lady, you should've done your homework." And went on to get the rest of the papers.  
  
Usagi sat there in shock, *She didn't even give me time to give it to her! * She thought amazed. Her eyes began to narrow as she watched her teacher, *The stupid bitch didn't give me any time to give it to her. She wouldn't even let me speak! She'll have to go next. Stupid bitch. *  
  
After detention, Usagi went to the arcade, where she was meeting her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break  
  
~*~  
  
"You're late again, Usagi." Rei scolded, "When are you ever going to be on time?"  
  
"She was on time to school today." Makoto told her.  
  
Mina nods, "Yeah, you should've seen Haruna-sensei's face!" She laughed a little, "It was hilarious."  
  
"Hey, Koneko." Haruka and her crew came in and sat with the inner senshi. "How was school?"  
  
Usagi glanced at the senshi, "Do you really need to ask?" She mutters and sipped her drink, "Haruna-sensei gave me detention for not doing my work when-"  
  
"Now Usagi, you know you should've done it when you first get home." Michiru told her in a conceding tone, "It'll be easier if you do."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hi girls." Motoki and Mamoru came by with Chibiusa and Hotaru.  
  
The girls greeted the men and the two youngest members of their group. "How was your day?"  
  
Instantly, Minako shot out what happened today, getting a very surprised look from the new arrivals. "  
  
"You were on time?" Chibiusa asked staring at Usagi. "Are you sure the world hasn't ended yet?"  
  
"You're still here, it must not have." Usagi mutters, "Damn, and I was hoping it would've."  
  
Chibiusa's face began to crumble as she began to wail, "Stop being sooo mean to me!!"  
  
"This isn't being mean, brat." Usagi told her," When I'm mean, you'll know it."  
  
"Usagi, stop patironizige Chibiusa, she's only a kid." Rei told her.  
  
"She's a damn conniving little bitch, that's what she is."  
  
"Usako, apologize now, she's just a kid. Besides, you really need to stop being selfish and think about her or others for once."  
  
That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
"ME BEING SELFISH?!" She stood up so abruptly that her chair fell over and crashed to the floor. The arcade became suddenly silent. "What about you guys?! You don't even listen to me! And you call me selfish!?" She yells, "What kind of bullshit is that!?"  
  
"Usagi, please, sit down, you're making a scene." Setsuna told her enraged princess.  
  
"Fuck you Setsuna." Usagi gathered her things and began walking off, "Fuck you, the timeline, the damn mother fuckin world!"  
  
~*~  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was night and Usagi stood in the woods, waiting, waiting for them to arrive. That afternoon she had apologized to Mamoru and seduced him.  
  
She chuckled softly at the memory, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it did, and she had him begging for more. She mused on how it was fun to have him as her play toy; maybe she should let him live for a little while longer..  
  
"Usagi!" It was her father's voice.  
  
"Usagi, come on! I do have a life you know." Shingo shouts.  
  
Usagi frowned; she never liked her brother, Sol, in any lifetime. He was always pissing her off and getting her into trouble, just like that sick little daughter of hers.  
  
"Usagi-baka! Come out now!"  
  
*Speak of the devil.. * She thought. She had to wait a little while more for the Senshi to arrive, with Luna and the other cats.  
  
She'd hate to kill Diana, but the kitten had to go too.  
  
"Rei, Minako, Ami.." Her mother's voice trailed off, "Mamoru-san."  
  
Usagi peeped out as she watched them, her family was so confused, it was going to be fun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Usagi told us to meet her here." Michiru told her with a frown on her confused face, "She said she had something important to say."  
  
~*~ Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
"That's the same thing she told us." Kenji explained, "She told us she had to tell us something and to meet her here, as well."  
  
"What is she up to?" Makoto mutters.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Mamoru said looking up at where Usagi was hiding.  
  
Usagi silently cursed her bond with the prince. But sighed, *Well, it's now or never. *  
  
Hotaru grabbed her chest and collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Hotaru!" Chibiusa cries and helps her friend as everyone watched worriedly at the sickly little girl.  
  
"What's wrong Hotaru?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
Hotaru looked up, her face held fear and confusion, "It's so..it hurts. Her pain, her anger.her hate, it hurts." She whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Is it the princess?" Setsuna asked in a low voice so only Hotaru could her.  
  
Hotaru only nods, Hai."  
  
Rei suddenly jumps and went into attack mode, "Show yourself!"  
  
A soft laughter was heard as the figure moved in the shadows, "You're all here, that is good. Now it's time for a little story."  
  
"What's going on?!" Haruka demanded, "Why have you summon us here?"  
  
"In all due time, Haruka-kun." The voice calls sweetly. "Once upon a time, a thousand years ago, there was a time called the Silver Millennium. It was a time when all the planets were at peace with each other. The one that was ahead of it all was Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy that guarded a special gem called the Silver Crystal, which many sought after for its powers. She had one daughter, Princess Serenity, who was next in line for the throne. The princess was well liked by many, but not all.  
  
So when she fell in love with the Earth's prince, Endymion, it caused a lot conflict on earth. Particularly one woman who was also in love with the prince but would never get him, for he loved the princess.  
  
One day, a meteor shower flew by the planet, but one of the meteors hit the planet. Unknown to many, the meteor harbored one of the evilest being in the system. The being called itself Metalia, and promised the woman, Beryl, that she would get her prince if she helped destroy the Moon Kingdom and get her the Silver Crystal. Sad enough to say, the witch was successful in destroying the moon kingdom, but she had not, however, get the crystal.  
  
Of course this battle took place on the moon. The witch tried to kill the princess, but the prince saved her, but ended up dying. Grief stricken, the princess committed suicide to join her prince.  
  
The Senshi died in the battle along with the prince's guards.  
  
The Queen, having not taken her daughter's death well, used the Silver Crystal to send everyone to a better future on earth, as well as the evil that they were fighting, that was dormant.  
  
But as a safety precaution, she also sent the two cat advisors, Luna, and Artemis, just in case the evil was released again.  
  
With that done, the Queen died, only wishing that everything would be better for everyone in the future."  
  
"Cute story, now what does this have to do with us here?" Shingo asked a little peeved.  
  
"Shut up!" the voice snapped, "Shut up right now! Because the Queen had not only a daughter but a son as well, his name was Sol, but I will not get into that." After a moment the voice continued, "Now, back to the story, I'll shorten it for you.  
  
Of course, the people who used to live back than didn't remember who they really were. So it took some time to remember. The evil was, of course, released again, and the Sailor Soldiers had to be reunited again.  
  
They had to go through many things to find the Princess, the crystal and to kick evil's ass.  
  
But, however, they did not notice their princess.in a way.  
  
In her civilian form, the girl was a klutz, but she didn't mean to be one. The gravity on earth was very different than the moon. She acted the way she does because what evil being in their right mind would think that a failing student would be their downfall? To make it worse, her friends were too damn conceding, her family was full of jerks, and her cat advisor was a total and complete bitch. But, being the type of person that the girl was, she did not point that out. She kept the comments to herself, until a brat from the future came and screwed up her life.  
  
The brat was supposed to be her future child with the prince; hard to believe it when the brat treats her like shit.  
  
The worst part is that her friends never listened to her. Sure they may say they did but they didn't, not really."  
  
~*~  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break break  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you talking about, of course we listen to you, you idiot!" Rei snapped.  
  
Shingo looks at them, "YOU'RE that Sailor Senshi?!"  
  
"Hai." Ami nods, "Been so since..eighth grade."  
  
"I was Sailor V since the seventh." Minako announced.  
  
"For too long." Haruka said.  
  
"I'm a Senshi in training!" Chibiusa told them.  
  
"More like bitch in training." The voice mutters.  
  
"Come on out now, Usagi, you have a lot to explain." Kenji told his daughter.  
  
But Usagi did not come out of the shadows; the one that came out was Princess Serenity. "Why should I listen to you anymore, Tsukino-san?" She asked quietly, her crystal blue eyes were dark with hatred. "You and you're wife never listen to me before, why now?"  
  
"Listen, why don't we all just-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ikuko-san!" Serenity thundered, "Just shut up and listen to me! What do I have to do to get you to pay attention? Huh?!"  
  
~*~  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
They stepped back from the enraged princess. Hotaru and Rei gasp at the energy radiating from her.  
  
"Cool it Odango Atama! You're going to kill us with that energy!" Rei shouts.  
  
"That's the whole idea of you coming here." Serenity told her with a dead and lethal voice, "You are here to die, and I'm going to kill you all, one by one."  
  
"Usagi?! No! Don't!" Minako yells, "We're your friends! You can't kill us!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Then she transforms into Sailormoon. "Moon beam strike!"  
  
The beam struck Luna, Artemis and Diana, who had been stuck off to the side and turned them into ashes.  
  
"Usagi.." Ikuko covered her mouth. How could this have happened? Her sweet daughter was now a murderer.  
  
"How could you!?" Chibiusa cries, "You killed them!"  
  
"You're next brat!" Sailormoon acted fast, before anyone could do anything, Chibiusa was dead.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru cries, then she got struck and dies.  
  
"Next?" Sailor Moon looks at the others as they now turn and ran. "You can run, but you've got no place to hide."  
  
The group scattered, each one running as fast as they could.  
  
Sailormoon smiled and went off after them, "A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go. High ho the diary oh, a hunting we will go!" She sang under her breath.  
  
Ami and Rei ran as fast as they could. "Did we lose her?" Rei asks, looking back. There was no response. She looked around, but did not see Ami anywhere.  
  
"Ami!? Ami, where are you?!"  
  
Just as if it was an answer, Ami's body fell in front of her. Ami's stone blue eyes stared lifelessly at her. Her neck had been snapped. It seemed as if her death had been quick.  
  
"There you are Rei."  
  
Rei spun around, her dark eyes grew wide as she began to back up, chanting 'no' as if it would protect her.  
  
"Your turn." Sailor moon said, closing in on her, "And I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
"NOOOO" Rei screams as the first of many, many cuts was made.  
  
"Die Bitch, Die!" Sailormoon mutters as she hacked away on Rei's pale blood splattered uniform.  
  
"Why?" Rei breathed, "Why'd you do it? All I ever wanted was for you to be the best."  
  
"I am the best, bitch." She said coldly, "And I've hated you for a long time, just like I hated Chibiusa." With that she shot Rei's head clean off.  
  
"Now, for the others."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you see her?" Makoto asked Minako.  
  
Minako looked back and shook her head, "No, I think we lost her."  
  
"Think again!" A voice ranged out sending Makoto to the ground, crying out in pain.  
  
Minako wanted to help her friend but had to leave. She ran. Ran like a scared mouse and never looked back, even when she heard Makoto scream and scream, then abruptly stop, she didn't turn back, or look back, she kept running.  
  
  
  
Sailormoon wiped her face of blood and sighed, she really did like Makoto, but she had to go, just like Minako, her family, and her teacher.  
  
As for Mamoru, she wanted to keep him around for a while. Of course she knew where he went to, it was a no duh thing. Her bond with him was very, very, strong.  
  
"Well, now I have to kill the others." With that, she bounded off in search of her family/friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru ran to his best friend's apartment, hoping to goddess that Usagi didn't know where Motoki lived.  
  
He ran up the steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a dirty golden blonde opened the door. "Mamoru-kun? What are you doing here?" asked the sleepy blonde, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Mamoru went in the room without explaining, he needed to contact the others, or at least find them.  
  
Motoki sat next to his best friend, "What's wrong, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru looks at his friend, "You aren't going to believe this but.." He went on and explained everything to Motoki.  
  
When he was finished, he was surprised that Motoki didn't looked shocked or anything. The only thing or emotion that was there was a rare blank mask that he seldom worn.  
  
"Motoki-kun? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked concerned, "Look, I know it's a shock and all but-"  
  
"It's not that." Motoki began slowly.  
  
"Then what?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.  
  
Motoki's eyes changed to a silvery blue color, the same color as Usagi's when she's in princess form. His hair had lightened several shades till it was a light blonde color, nearly the same as Serenity's.  
  
Mamoru backed away, falling on the floor in his haste. "What the?!"  
  
"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you all, Mamoru-kun.." Motoki stood. His eyes glowed lightly and a symbol appeared on his forehead, a side ways crescent moon with a star. "I'm Serenity's elder brother.. I'm Apollo, Prince of the moon."  
  
~*~  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
The outer Senshi were having a little trouble. Usagi knew where they lived and had set a trap for them. At the moment, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru were all bounded on the floor with magical ropes so they wouldn't escape.  
  
Sailor moon stood, wiping off the remains of Minako's flesh. *Stupid bitch thought she could get away from me...I showed her! I'll show them all.. *  
  
"Why Princess? Why did you kill Hotaru and Chibiusa?!" Michiru cries, "What did they ever do to you!?"  
  
Sailormoon glares at the senshi of the ocean, "Do you even have to ask where the brat is concerned, Neptune?" She asked as she walked by, " The brat deserves to die. Hotaru would only be in my way." She sniggered, "Trying to avenge the death of her best friend."  
  
"You know you have messed up the timeline now." Setsuna tells the Senshi of the moon. "Now we're all going to hell."  
  
Sailormoon snorted, "As far as I'm concerned, Pluto, we are in hell." She paused then said as an after thought, "Or at least I was. And frankly I've stopped caring." She opened her locket and took out the Silver Crystal, "And with this gem, I won't have to worry about anything any more."  
  
All eyes widen, "What are you talking about?!" Haruka demands, "What do you mean?!"  
  
Sailormoon only laughed softly, "I'm going to let everything go according to plan, and then I will free the people from the freeze, but will not take the throne. I will not be Queen, I will not be a princess." She closes her eyes for a moment, "I'd be free. I'd forget it all and nothing will stop me."  
  
Michiru felt tears coarse down her cheeks and noticed that there were some on Haruka and Setsuna's cheeks as well. Finally, they were listening to their princess. She didn't want to rule the world or fight or anything. She just wanted to be herself. But of course destiny and Fate love playing with mortals' lives; they always have and always will play their games.  
  
"But why kill us? Why do all this when it isn't necessary?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Sailormoon opened her eyes, "Why kill you?" She barked out a cruel and sardonic laugh. "Why not?" She turned towards them, "With you gone, I can do as I please."  
  
"But we are sworn to protect you!" Haruka shouts. "We are your guardians!"  
  
She snorted, "Some guardians you are." She looks at them, "I can take care of myself, thank you."  
  
Setsuna summoned up her fury, "How dare you be so selfish as to screw with destiny like this!? Just because you wanted something and cant' have it! You act like a spoiled child!"  
  
"I've waited two thousand years to be free. To remember and be free." She said quietly, "I only get fourteen years of peace than Luna stumbles in, then Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako with Artemis, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and the rest of you." Her eyes seemed dazed and glazed over as she was remembering something, "All over you muscled your way into my life. All of you expecting me to be this princess with no faults; Perfect, loving, caring, understating princess that has a kind heart." She shook her head, "Maybe I was that girl, once, a long, long time ago." She looks at them angrily, "But not anymore! I'm sick and tired of you all cracking jokes at me, I'm tired of being the moon princess! I'm sick of saving the fucking day! I'm sick of being everyone's FUCKING SAVIOR!" She fell to her knees and stares at them pleadingly. She had broken for a moment and stares at them, her soul was bare to all, "I don't want to be everyone's light," She whispered, "What about me? What about Tsukino Usagi? Where's her light? Her savior? Who the hell does she depend on when everyone else is depending on her? Huh? What about her? Not Princess Serentiy, she doesn't need anything, she's perfect. So squeaky fucking clean that it makes me sick. What the hell did she do with her life? Trying to be more perfect than she already was?" She shook her head, "Of course she was, she' Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne, holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal; she's always perfect." With a sigh she stood, "You guys always talk about her. You'd never shut up about her! It's always her!" She mimicked their voices, " ' The Princess would never be as stupid as you are!' 'The princess was graceful.' 'She was nicer..'" Sailormoon rolled her eyes, "Yadda, yadda, yadda. That's how it always was. Even in the future. 'The Queen was far more graceful then you are.' Or everyone's favorite. ' How can you be the Queen of the Earth and Moon, and still make failing grades? Are you stupid or something?'"  
  
Underneath her tiara her crescent moon glowed violently. "That's all it ever was! And when I'm done, you won't criticizes me any more!"  
  
"Usagi-"  
  
It was too late. The light blinded them and they turned to dust.  
  
Sailormoon smirked, "Alright, now all I have to do is get the last few and I'll be free!" With that said she went out in search of the rest of them.  
  
~*~  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru and Motoki found themselves at the Tsukino residences. The family of three had run there after watching the brutal murders of Chibiusa and Hotaru.  
  
Ikuko was in tears of the little girls' death. Kenji had gotten out his shotgun, ready to kill his former daughter.  
  
"Ah, Sol, you lived with her as well?" Motoki/Apollo asked. "I can see why she went crazy now. You were here."  
  
"Shut up Apollo!" Shingo/Sol snapped at his older brother. "It's not my fault she was mentally unstable in the first place! That's why you were around."  
  
Motoki/Apollo shook his head, "You could've been nicer, Sol, then most of this would've been avoided."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ikuko sniffled, "She's going to figure out that we're here! We have to do something!"  
  
They were all in the living room, each watching the doors carefully.  
  
"We can't go anywhere." Mamoru told them, "Each of us are bonded to her, she can track us down easily. There's no use in running."  
  
"Got that damn right!" A voice shouts from the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Serenity, nice of you to join us." Apollo leaned against the wall looking slightly amused, "I assumed the Senshi are all dead?"  
  
"Yes and no." Came the answer.  
  
"Explain." Sol piped.  
  
"Shut up brat." Serenity glowered, "I would've killed you back with the chibi brat of a niece, but because of mother, I can not. But that doesn't mean I can't torture you." She smiled and it was almost a feral animalistic smile at that thought.  
  
"Why, Serenity?" Mamoru asked, "Why have you done this? Why kill us?"  
  
"Because then I would no longer be obligated to protect anyone or anything. You're only getting in my way." She told him, "Besides, it isn't like you haven't died before, Endymion." She rolled her eyes, "Now, I have to kill the humans, so if you will excuse me.."  
  
"Why kill them and not us?" Sol asked. He folded his arms. He had a sun symbol on his forehead and his hair had lightened to the same shade, as Motoki's and his eyes were lighter too, they were a dark silvery blue and watched Serenity thoughtfully. "It's not only because of mother, is it?"  
  
Serenity held up her hand and directed it at the Tsukinos without looking at them. Then with a sudden blast, the couple was no more than ashes, like the senshi.  
  
She looked over her handy work and then at her nails, "As you were saying, bratty brother of mine?"  
  
Sol looked up at her, "Yes, well, why did you kill all of them and not us three?" He eyes her suspiciously, "What are you up to sis?"  
  
Serenity looked amused at the twelve year old. "You three are important, the others are." She waved her hand in the air for vagueness. "Not as vital."  
  
"Chibiusa?" Apollo looks at her, still amused.  
  
"Bitch." She answered and looked at Endymion, "How in the world did we get a child like that, Endy? Such a bratty little thing she is." She shook her head, "Ah, well, next on the hit list it Naru."  
  
"Why her?" Endymion asked. His concern for others seemed to have vanished. A wonder really, he just stopped caring about them, just like the others.  
  
"Are you kidding?" She asked, "That girl has the most annoying voice I've ever heard and she's always, I repeat, always getting attack. Her and Umino are always get captured that it's ridiculous!"  
  
"Yes, that is true. But they are good for a few laughs, Sere." Apollo told her.  
  
"True." She sighed and stretched, she was no longer in Senshi mode; she was wearing regular high school uniform with a pendent. "Looks like I've go to erase a lot of memories and such." She turned.  
  
"Oy, Sere." Endymion calls to her, "What do you mean that the Senshi are dead.but not?"  
  
"Yes, my dear violent sister, what do you mean by that?" Apollo walks up to her.  
  
"I'm quit curios as well, big sis." Sol chimed in.  
  
She smirked, "Oh, nothing, they're just being reborn, again."  
  
~*~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Moral of this story: Don't piss off the Princess! She'll kick your ass from her to the next few universes!  
  
Long live UEM(Usagi Empowerment Movement!) That is where all the stories that has Usagi acting more mature and violent! Yeah! This was something that I wanted to do cause I was bored. 


	2. gomen

I can't update...anymore..at least not..like I wanted to. By the end of this week, my internet connection will be gone and updates will be very few and far between. Sorry..read my bio, It'll sort of explain. Well, this is goodbye, for now.  
  
KuroTenshi  
  
)i( 


End file.
